All Good Things Must Come to an End
by LadyGranuaille
Summary: The final chapter in my re-written version of Pirates 2/3. Jack takes the final and perhaps fatal steps in reforming himself as Elizabeth struggles with who she is. Will the innocent love between Turner and Swan last, or have both been through too much?
1. Chapter 1

Not So Happy Ending, At World's End

All Good Things Must Come to an End

Chapter I: Temptation Waits

_This is the last story in my Pirates series, I swear!! This is a redo of 'At World's End' because I think we can all agree it deserves some attempt at salvation. Please see 'Lost Boys', "Desperate Men', 'Love for the Sea' and 'The Sparrow and the Swan' for this to make any sense. If you like, review please! If no, then go ahead and let me know what's wrong._

_Enjoy!_

Elizabeth stood, watching the west from the stern. For the third day in a row, the sun set in a fiery blaze but she still had not seen the green flash that Jack had mentioned. Perhaps it did not exist, but then he had been so urgent in explaining exactly how it looked to her. And why would he lie? There was no obvious gain, unless he simply delighted in watching her stare bleary-eyed at the sunset…then again, perhaps there was some gain from his perspective.

She sighed inwardly, letting the tiredness fall from her. For the first time of being on a ship, she was acting as an actual crew member. The hard work was starting to get to her. She rolled her shoulders to try and relieve the tightness there, but it did no good. The Captain had not assigned her any duties on board, but he hadn't protested either. They both knew that Jack was short on deck hands and needed all the help he could get in running the ship. Elizabeth turned around to let the last heat of the day help sooth her aching back. She saw him now, head down, staring at something in his hand. He strode madly across the decks, not noticing as crew members had to dodge him as he came blustering past them. She turned back to watch the sun slip out of sight.

Jack Sparrow was in a twitchy mood. He knew that no matter where a man sailed in the world, if he was a member of the Brethren, and headed for the Banchi's Port, he'd be there by the third sunset, no matter what. But he saw nothing on the horizon. And the sun was setting. Not knowing what else to do, he had taken out the old compass, hoping it would some how point in the direction of the problem. Trouble was, its arrow spun as erratically as Sparrow's nerves felt. Since the evening meal, he'd been following its direction from bilge to crow's nest, searching for anything that might indicate why they had not yet reached their goal. Then he looked up, and saw her.

She stood at the very back of the ship, staring west. The back wind blew her hair in soft wisps and the sun hit the golden stands, glinting. He saw her sigh, then move her back in agitation, now trying in vain to rub the sore muscles. Poor little dove, should just go to sleep and forget the pain. He stopped only a foot behind her. Blinking, he wondered how he'd managed to walk this far without realizing it. Must be the rum. But then he looked down at the compass, and saw that it had finally stopped its incessant spinning. He pocketed the trinket, and rolled his eyes and prepared to walk away, something stopped him. He sensed her turn, to face him, and the idea that he _felt_ her movements put chills down his spine.

"What does the green flash mean, Jack?"

He swallowed deeply, knowing this would be yet again another test of his will and restraint.

"Meaning the one I told you can sometimes be seen right at sunset, as the sun slips below the horizon?"

She nodded. Her eyes were weary, and he could tell the rest of her was even more tired. A tiny bit of guilt gnawed at him, yes he was short on deck hands, but this was too hard of work for her. Not because she was a woman, but because of the other burdens she had to bear already. The meaning of the flash might soothe her, or only frighten her. No way to tell.

"In the beginning of maritime adventures and merchant men on the sea, sailors saw that flash frequently. To them, it meant a soul was returning to the sea from the shores of the dead."

Her eyebrows furrowed and knit in concentration.

"You said it used to happen frequently?"

He nodded. My, but she was quick.

"Indicating it happens not as much now?"

He nodded again. Girl this sharp would've impressed his old masters. A slight nostalgia hit him as he recalled his childhood tutors. But now she was glaring at him; her impatience was adorable, like a puppy at Christmas.

"Nobody really knows why it doesn't happen as much anymore, pet, so don't go trying to pick my brain for an explanation."

Truth was, he knew exactly why. He'd been there. But no one else could possibly understand, so why bother?

Smiling wryly, he closed the distance between them, expecting some kind of repulsed reaction from her. But instead she seemed to ignore his advance, and turned back to face the sun. Only a quarter of the sphere remained above the horizon now. An odd uneasiness settled in his stomach as he stared at her slender back, and followed the shape to where it flared at her waist. She'd changed back into sailor rags, but it was no matter. The curves of her figure still showed through the baggy shirt and pantaloons. His body seemed to possess a mind of its own, and his hand came up to rest on her shoulder.

Elizabeth felt the warmth of his hand, and smelt the rum of his breath mix with the salt of his clothes. Smirking, she realized this should have disgusted a woman of her class, but instead she found it only calming. His right hand, already on her shoulder, began to softly massage the ache away, while the other traced up her left side. Part of her knew she shouldn't let him behave in this manner. But the rest of her needed so badly to be soothed. Body and soul.

The uneasiness in his belly had now changed into a feeling more familiar to him.

"Elizabeth, I-"

"Shh, Jack. Don't say anything"

His throat tightened as one arm encircled her waist and the other swept the hair away from the back of her neck. Her face turned to his and her breath breezed across his lips. Turning the rest of her to face him, he could see her trembling. Her eyes stared at the part of his shirt where it stopped buttoning up to reveal the darkened skin beneath. He forced her chin up, to make her look at his face.

"Elizabeth, I think I lo-"

Suddenly, the sun set and the sky behind filled with a fast flash of bright green light. It illuminated the strands of hair behind Elizabeth, but she didn't notice. Jack Sparrow, the most notorious pirate the world had ever known, had just admitted to being in love with her. Well, almost. Something had distracted him-no surprise. Shiny-thing-syndrome was rather a main stay of piracy.

"Jack, what were you going to say? Jack?"

She turned around. The sun had finally set, and iridescence had settled over the sea. It hit her then. She brought one of her hands up against his chest, while the other curved itself around the back of his neck. His eyes darted from the sea back to her face.

Great timing, he thought. About to step into the biggest nest of your existence, and decided to tell the bird you love her. Their eyes met, and he realized he'd never noticed the little flecks of green in her eyes. He felt her stretch up on her toes, closing the distance between their lips.

"I think I've fallen in love with you, Lizzie"

"I know"

Like a collision, their mouths met. It was entirely different from the last time she'd kissed him. Before it'd been forward, and false. But this-this was the real Lizzie. Shy, but curious with hints of raw hunger. He fought the piercing desire to take her now; the Devil may care what happens to the rest of the world. But he knew better. At some point during his time in Purgatory, he'd spiritually signed a contract of sorts. Get the Heart of Jones back. Restore balance to the seas. He explored the honey interior of her mouth for a moment longer, and even suffered the torture of her returning the favor before he let the kiss expire.

They both breathed deeply. The narrow space between them felt like a vast expanse after their intense nearness. They both jumped as a man shouted,

"LAND- HO!"


	2. Chapter 2

Not So Happy Ending, At World's End

The shout brought Jack out of his daydream. Elizabeth still stood there, pondering the last thing he'd said. The kiss was gone, had never occurred other than in his heart; the brief contact of flesh had been entirely in his mind. He felt terrified suddenly at feeling the way he did. But his fears were whisked away as the sky really did erupt in an explosion of green light; as though the sun itself were envious of the moon for taking its stage in the night sky.

"Jack, I really don't think that there are souls coming back when that green flash happens. I think I actually watched the sunset the day you came back, on Tortuga, and I don't recall seeing anything like that."

"Well, nobody but who's on the ocean will see it, darling. You were on land."

He smiled ruefully. Suddenly, he cocked his head and appeared confused. Narrowing his eyes, he asked her

"Why were you watching the sunset anyways?"

"I keep hoping I'll see Will coming back for me. But he never will, will he?"

Jack felt his body go hot and cold at the same time all over. How could he hope to win her? She still loved the Whelp…or did she?

The second came up and stood at Jack's shoulder, obviously impatient to be addressed by the captain. He could not articulate, unless of an emergency, until Jack spoke to him first. Jack already knew what he would say, and didn't want to be interrupted but he turned and smiled to the man anyways. He took this as encouragement enough,

"We have sighted the Banchie's Port, Captain, off the starboard bow. There is small craft approaching, I believe the Brethren wish to hail us before allowing us onto their land."

"Very good, Lewis. Raise the colors of the ship and when they sign back their approval, I will go down with Ms. Swan in a life raft."

"Are we not going to dock?"

"Of course not. We must be ready for anything, everything"

The man appeared confused; they were low on provisions, especially salted meats, wouldn't restocking be an excellent way to prepare?

Jack sauntered off, appearing for all to see as though the matter was closed. But Elizabeth knew better,

"He means in case of ambush, we don't want to be caught with our sails down"

"Why didn't he just say that?"

"Because; he's Captain Jack Sparrow"

Was all she said, but in her head, she knew there was more to it. Jack's brand of 'courage' was more or less a mixture of self-interest, dumb luck and blind determination.

She watched lazily as the crew prepared the dinghy for their use. Looking at the craft made her none too confident in its sea-worthiness, but it did float. Elizabeth felt her skin tingle as the scent of rum and salt water wafted into her nostrils. Jack stood but a foot behind her. She smirked slightly,

"Are you going to say something, or just enjoy the view?"

"I know what you're thinking, Lizzie, and you oughtn't flatter yourself so immensely"

She turned and faced him, placing her arms behind her back, and locking her hands together,

"And why is that, Captain Sparrow?"

Her earlier comment on still desiring the sight of dear William had thoroughly cleansed his mind of any hunger for her. However, her current stance, with the fabric pulled taut across her breasts was enticing. But no-there would be plenty of time for that later. Hopefully.

"Because, Ms. Swan. What makes you think that the Brethren would not keep a few spare wenches at the ready on their very own secret island? Are they not men of the sea, in constant need for lust slaking?"

Her expression of seduction quickly disappeared. She had only been joking, as lovers were oft to do. But his statement reminded her of the reality. She and Jack Sparrow were no lovers. His desire for her stopped when she was no longer necessary for the appeasement of his flesh. The shock nearly broke her spirit, but she quickly hid it with a jilt of her eyebrows.

"Well then, it would be quite rude to keep them waiting, wouldn't it, Captain?"

"That it would"

She turned and stalked off to the where the dinghy had been lowered. He glared after her, allowing his frustration to manifest into a slight curling of his lip. But she didn't see.

Jack heard the voices again resounding in his own head,

"Why'd you go and do that, mate? Never gonna get the girl like that"

"Eh, why would we want _that_ girl? She's saucy and not at all wench-y. Not good for the spirit, that type of woman is"

"Oh and whores are good for the spirit?"

"Indeed. They're calming and silly little things, tell you what you want to hear. That one, she tells you what you need to hear. And honestly, who wants to hear that?"

The real Jack raised his hand innocently at this point,

"Oi, do you really?"

Sparrow nodded.

"Well, then you are quite lost to me, mate. I bid you adieu"

Jack stood dumbfounded for a few moments. He had no idea what it was about Elizabeth that tempted him. Beautiful, yes, but far too much trouble. It went against all forms of logic he possessed. Not that there was very much of that.

He was startled to find the second again at his side, waiting to be addressed.

"Yes, Lewis?"

"The men and I were just wondering, Captain, why it is that you're taking the woman ashore with you. She won't be much help if the Brethren prove less than adversary"

"Meaning…?"

Lewis stumbled for words for a moment, the Captain did not appear to appreciate having his decisions second-guessed,

"Meaning they might take her as a hostage or somewhat if things get dicey"

"I have absolutely no worries about the Brethren betraying me. They have deep wealths of honor that make it impossible for them to do so. You and your fellow swarthy men, however, are not to be trusted alone with so fine a woman as Ms. Swan, savvy?"

The man nodded, ashamedly. Such indecencies had not been on his mind, but he had known quite well that some of his fellow ship mates had indeed been looking forward to Jack leaving the lass alone. They would just have to be disappointed. Lewis was just not looking forward to being the one that did the disappointing.


End file.
